Far Away
by Kimblekn
Summary: The sequel to My Life Would Suck Without you. AH Edwards leaves and Bella has to cope with that even when she's still learning to cope with the fact she took a human life. Jacob and Bella becomes close but does Edward return? Better than it sounds.
1. Celebrations and Cheerleading

**(I couldn't stay away! Good for you bad my 'The Grapes Of Wrath' and my AP English grade. I have to read it before school starts! IT'S BORING! :( I'm on page 3 and school starts August 19****th****. Shit. Junior year is going to SUCK! Well back to the story! First chapter! Check out the outfits on my profile! DO IT! If you want. Ok I have nothing wrong with Cheerleaders! I used to be one…scary moment in my life. I'm a klutz. All me being a cheerleader accomplished was a huge bump on my head from when I fainted while doing a cheer. Yeah, **_**that **_**was embarrassing! Review because I got this out fast! The sequel to 'My Life Would Suck Without You'!!!!!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I would be a happy camper if I did though! I also do not own 'Far Away' Nickelback does! **

**Warning: It starts out with underage drinking. A lot of teens do it. I am not trying to defend or promote or make fun of it with this chapter. There wont be a lot of it in this story, some but not a lot. I just thought I'd warn you about what is coming! :D REVIEW!**

"To the end of the summer!" Emmett cheered while lifting the flask, then chugging some of the liquid inside. He then passed it to Rose.

"To College!" She cheered and took a drink to rival Emmett's. The flask then went to Jasper who was sitting next to his twin. We were on La Push beach, celebrating summer. Tomorrow us kiddies went back to high school and at the end of the weekend we had to move Rose, Em, and Jazz into their dorms.

"To visiting every weekend!" Jasper cheered and Alice giggled. Alice was a little intoxicated.

"To…WAIT! Rosie? Are you supposed to have liquor with your pills I mean…" Her rambling was cut off when Rose threw a rock at her. "HEY!"

"Just make a toast you stupid little…"

"Language!" Jasper yelled to Rose, causing her to giggle. Everybody was a little intoxicated…but Edward. He was 'being responsible' in his words Emmett just though he was 'being a big fat party pooper!'

"Toast! Ali make a toast!" I yelled.

"Ok Bellsy! To…not killing the wanna-bees! Ok, maybe _to _killing to wanna-bees!" Alice took a huge swig.

"Hey! Hold up there! Save some for me!" I complained and she laughed.

"Don't worry Bells! We have _plenty _more alcohol." Emmett said with a small nod.

"Don't you feel bad for getting you _underage_, little sister drunk?" Edward asked since he was a 'Stupid Prude!' Alice's words, not mine.

"No because," Emmett started and he stood up. Waging his finger at us. "She has _me _hear to make sure no one hurts her!"

"Your drunk Em. You wouldn't…" Edward started with a dry laugh.

"I'm _perfectly _capable to…" Emmett started but then he fell over, right on his face. I cocked my head to the side.

"Emmett you _drunk_!" I said, completely shocked. Edward started laughing but I just started at Emmett.

"No dear sister! I am perfectly so…so…sobier!"

"Sobier?" I asked, confused.

"SOBER! I think he means SOBER!" Rosalie announced. She was having a bit of a volume control issue.

"Oh," Alice, Jazz, and I said at the same time. Then everyone but Edward started laughing.

"It's Eddie's time!" Emmett said while Edward got passed the flask.

"Oh no. _Someone _has to be drive."

"Your no fun." Jasper pouted.

"He _HAS _TO make a task…" Rosalie started but she said the wrong word so 'Goody goody Eddie' (Jasper's Words!) had to correct her.

"Toast." Edward said gently.

"Buttered." Rosalie said with a nod.

"No, I mean the _word _is toast not…"

"WHAT?" Rosalie said loudly.

"The word…."

"What word?"

"Never mind." Edward sighed.

"Well you have to make a task. Just TAKE A swig of your WATER." Rose said and I giggled. Why? I don't know.

"Buttered toast sounds _goooood!_" Emmett said.

"YUM!" I screamed.

"With Jelly!" Alice said in a sing song voice.

"I want you with Jelly." Jasper said to Alice and she giggled. So did Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and I. Yes, the boys giggled.

"You've had me wi…"

"I _do not _want to hear this!" Edward said loudly and I giggled more. "I'll make my toast. To never doing this again!" Edward took a drink of his water.

"PANSY ASS!" Emmett yelled loudly. Alice was still holding the flask.

"Mine mine mine!" I shrieked as I reached for it. Alice smirked.

"You want this?" She taunted and I nodded my head. "Then come get it!" She got up and ran. I followed her, giggling.

"No! Get back here Ali…" Edward yelled but we got too far away. I was actually a better runner when I was drunk. Hm. And Alice was a _huge _klutz when she was drunk. I was right behind Alice when she ran into something and knocked the both of us over.

"Mary Alice Cullen!" I yelled since she was on top of me.

"Bella?" An amused familiar voice asked. I pushed Alice off of me and sure enough Jacob was standing there with a grin on his face.

"OW!" Alice yelled. "You…you…poopy head!" She yelled at me and I giggled.

"Jacob!" I yelled as I stumbled to my feet and wrapped my arms around him.

"Your drunk aren't you?" He asked me. I pulled away and looked at his face.

"No. I am completely sobier." I told him.

"Sobier?" He laughed.

"Yes! It's a new word! Emmett made it! I think it was Emmett…who said 'Sobier' Ali?" I asked her and she got up and came over to us. She was looking a little green.

"Um, I think…" She then stopped and puked all over Jacob's feet.

"ALICE!" Jacob yelled.

"It was EMMETT! Yeah! I feel better now!" She then skipped over to the girl who was with Jacob. I never saw her before. A girl? With Jacob? That made my stomach feel weird. I didn't like that. But I shouldn't have minded. My stomach did like fifty summersaults and I finally had to turn around and puke.

"Oh Bella." Jacob sighed as he pulled up my hair.

"Bella? Alice? Emmett don't do that! No put Rose down! My god what did I get myself into!" I hear Edward complain.

"Eddies mad!" Alice shrieked loudly.

"Alice?" Edward yelled.

"He heard you! NO!" I yelled.

"Bella?" Edward yelled.

"Not here!" I yelled.

"We ran away with the circus!" Alice yelled and we then saw Edward and the rest of the group. Edward looked pissed.

"How did you find us?" I asked him and I heard Jacob laugh. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he sighed.

"Having troubled Eddie?" Jacob asked.

"Do not call me that." Edward warned and the group and I laughed, loudly. "Yeah they got drunk and are very hard to control."

"You stayed sober?" Jacob asked him.

"SOBIER!" Alice and I laughed.

"Um, yeah I had to. They were just talking and drinking and then decided to play a game where they toasted something…"

"Bella! You need to toast something! Here!" Alice reminded me and handed me the flask. Jacob and Edward tried to grab it but I wouldn't let them.

"To…Not getting shot this year!" I downed the rest of the liquor. Everyone but Jacob, mystery girl, and Edward laughed.

"What?" Mystery girl asked.

"Nothing, Sandra." Jacob said quietly.

"Well this is all well and great and all but we really must be going. We're on a date." Sandra said. Edward smiled, and Jacob looked down at me, to see my reaction to that. And boy did I have one. I puked again. Jacob sighed and held my hair back again.

"Sandra I think we should help Edward out." Jacob said quietly as I finished puking.

"What? But we're on a date!" Sandra said at the same time Edward said

"You don't have to Jacob." I grinned over at him and he flashed me a crooked smile. I forgot all about Jacob and just wanted Edward. I started stumbling over to him and he held his arms out for me. I snuggled to his side.

"You should go! Have fun! She's pretty!" I told Jacob. Edward smiled, Sandra smiled, but Jacob's eyes hardened a little.

"Yeah we'll…" Jacob started but Emmett interrupted.

"Lets go swimming!" Emmett shouted.

"Yeah! Lets go! I'll race you!" Rose yelled.

"I like water." Jasper said while walking towards the water.

"It's blue and pretty!" Alice yelled while _trying _to skip to the water.

"Oh no you don't! No drunk swimming!" Edward yelled while he let go of me and ran towards the group. I stumbled and Jacob caught me. Sandra laughed.

"Oopsies!" I called while throwing my arms up.

"She's cute." Sandra laughed.

"I know," Jacob sighed sadly. Sandra shot looks between Jacob and I and then sighed. I was just confused as to why Jacob was sad.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked him while stroking his cheek. He grinned down at me.

"Nothing Bells." I smiled back at him.

"Yeah I think you should help but I'm gonna go." Sandra said.

"But…" Jacob started.

"Jake I'm not going to waste my time. You're taken emotionally and that's enough for me." Sandra said with a nod.

"Sandra!" Jacob said, exasperated.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go Bella. It was nice to meet you." Sandra told me with a fond smile. I hugged her and after a moment she hugged me back.

"Bye!" I chirped brightly. She just laughed.

"For what it's worth; I hope you get the girl." Sandra said and I was left even more confused.

"What girl?" I asked Jacob and then I noticed Edward with the rest of the group coming back.

"What girl?" Edward growled while glaring at Jacob.

"Nothing. So what's the plan?" Jacob asked Edward.

"We take them home."

"HOME!" Rosalie yelled at the same time Emmett said

"I want cookies!"

"Who's home?" Jacob asked while laughing. Alice was just sitting on Jaspers back, hugging it. Rosalie and Emmett were talking about home and cookies. While I just stared at Jacob and Edward.

"Mine," Edward sighed while shaking his head.

"Who do you want me to take in the Rabbit?" Jacob asked.

"I call Edward!" Rosalie yelled.

"Me too!" Alice yelled.

"Me…three!" Jasper yelled.

"Me and the Bellster will take old Jake!" Emmett grinned.

"Emmett I really think Bella should…" Edward started but when Jacob sighed he stopped.

"I'll take care of her Edward." Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"I know you will. I know you will never let any harm come to her. Because I know how you feel about her. _That's _why I don't want you with her." Edward said calmly and Jacob smirked.

"Jealous much? Anyways her safety should be your first priority. Hey Bells?" He turned his attention to me.

"You wanna come with me?" He asked me and I nodded my head up and down. I kissed Edward goodbye, passionately, before we left and he laughed. Emmett sat in the back seat of the Rabbit while I sat in the passenger seat. That didn't stop Emmett from reaching up, turning on a Rap station, and blaring the music.

"Ewe." I complained and Jacob nodded his head while laughing.

"Best day ever." Jacob laughed out. "Well, if you forget about the fact that I have puke in my shoes."

I was awoke by an annoying beeping sound and a jack hammer hitting my head. It _hurt. _I had a _killer headache._ I reached for the alarm clock but couldn't find it.

"God damn it where are you?" I asked the alarm clock. I then sat up and realized I wasn't in my bed. I was in Edwards. I still couldn't find the alarm clock though and I was ready to kill it. Just then someone flipped on the light. I shrieked and covered my head with the blanket and a pillow. I heard a chuckled. I _knew _that chuckled. "God damn it Edward are you trying to _kill me?_" I asked him as I heard to alarm clock stop.

"I forgot you would have a hangover." I didn't know what he was talking about for a minute and then it came back to me.

"I'm going to kill Emmett." I said because Emmett provoked me until I started drinking yesterday. He was my brother and he knew how to get me going.

"I think he might already be dead." Edward said and then he laughed. All I can say is _OW!_

"Be quieter!" I hissed in a whisper. Edward laughed even more. "Ow."

"Here take these it'll help." He said and I peaked my head out of the blanket, wincing as I did so. He handed me two aspirins and a glass of water. I took them. "Now you better go shower. Alice has a supply of clothes for you in my closet." I nodded and went to the bathroom. I kept the lights off and showered with warm water. It felt good. I couldn't wait for the pills to take effect though. When I was finished I wrapped my towel around me and walked out to Edwards room. He was sitting on the bed.

"Hey," I whispered. He looked up at me from his book and his eyes went wide. I went over to his closet and found some clothes that were really cute. "How's Ali." I asked and he laughed.

"Awful. And the other three are still asleep. Alice is awake already and waiting downstairs."

"Good thing we already told Charlie I would be staying here." I said as I walked back to his bathroom.

"Yup." He said shortly. I pulled on the outfit and finished getting ready. I looked in the mirror and smiled slightly. _Well, I don't look as bad as I feel,_ I thought. But really the aspirin was starting to work. I actually looked cute despite the hangover. I was wearing blue skinny jeans and I mean _blue _blue. **(A/N: Outfit links on my profile!) **Then a plain white T-shirt with a black, pink, green, and blue plaid shirt. I had it half buttoned. I then had black and white high tops on. For accessories (Cause Alice would kill me if I didn't include any,) I had a silver necklace that said 'Dream', and a bunch on silver and pink bracelets on my right arm. I just pulled my hair In a pony tail and was done with it. When I was all done I went into Edwards room, grabbed my stuff, and saw he was already done. I went down the stairs and saw Edward laughing, Esme cooking, and Alice with her head in her arms.

"Lights _off _mom!" Alice commanded and Esme just laughed.

"You shouldn't have been drinking Sweetie."

"Hey! Emmett would…" she started but I interrupted.

"Don't blame it all on my brother! You were the one saying 'Oh come on! What harm could one drink do?'" I told them while hugging Esme who became, basically, my second mom.

"Why do you feel better than I do?" Alice asked.

"Well, she didn't drink as much and I gave her the pills before I gave them to you." Edward said with a smirk.

"Where's the love?" Alice asked and I got a proper look of her as she stood up and went over to me. We hugged. "Oh yeah, here it is!" She cheered. "I see I'm _finally _rubbing off on you. You look cute!" We pulled back.

"I look cute? Your adorable!" I said honestly. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a shinny white shirt with black lip on it, pink, white, and black pumps, and a pink purse. She then had pink and black bracelets on arms, a necklace with a pink, black, gold, and a silver safety pin, and a pink headband with a giant pink bow on it. Her hair was more spiky then normal behind it.

"She's wearing too much pink." Edward commented.

"Oh shut it! I don't care what you think Yeah, Bells I liked it when I put it on!" Alice gushed. After a quick breakfast we were ready to go but neither Alice or me wanted to drive.

"We're riding with you, baby." I told Edward and he frowned.

"We have an early football meeting after school, I can't take you home." Edward told us.

"MOM! Have Rose pick me and Bella up after school!" Alice told her mom and Esme agreed. We started making our way out to the Volvo but Alice stopped us. "I have one question about yesterday."

"Shoot." Edward said and I cringed. "Sorry shouldn't have said that." I just shrugged.

"Did I seriously puke on Jacob's feet?"

Turns out that Alice, Edward, and I had most of the same classed together and we were _very _happy about that. Both me and Alice had our heads on our arms in third period so I didn't notice when Jacob walked up to me. Class hadn't started yet and we were getting seated. The tables fit four people.

"How you feelin' Bells?" Jacob asked me and I slowly lifted my head up. He grinned at me.

"Well, I'm eternally grateful to whoever invented aspirin." I told him and he laughed. "Here, make our table complete." I told him while patting the seat besides me. Jacob grinned and sat down and Edward tightened his grip on my arm. For the whole class Edward played with my left hand while Jacob played with my necklaces. I was more than happy when lunch came around but my mood faltered when I saw our table. Taken over by freshmen. Alice growled and Edward sighed.

"Happens every year and no Rose to scare them away this time. Lets find another table." Edward suggested and Alice and I just stared at him.

"No." We said at the same time and stalked over to the table. The table was filed with good looking guys but once again they were freshmen. I guess they were Jocks in middle school but didn't have time to try out for anything yet. They started checking Alice and I out and I noticed the cafeteria go quiet.

"Hey hotties wanna join us?" A blonde guy asked.

"No we want you to leave. Your at our table." Alice said. The group of boys laughed.

"What if we don't leave?" A different boy asked and then I felt Edwards arm around my shoulder. He had his other one around Alice.

"She'll probably kick you where the sun don't shine with her giant hells and Bella here, there's no telling what _she'll _do." Edward said with a laugh in his voice. I punched him in his side the same time Alice kissed his cheek. He laughed harder.

"You're…Edward Masen!" One of the boys said. I casted Alice a look and she laughed.

"Yea." Edward said with his crooked grin in place.

"You're a legend man! And this must be Alice! And the beautiful Bella Swan!" The blonde boy yelled.

"Yeah now move." Edward commanded and they complied. We sat down and they hovered around the table, not a one sitting down. Alice was laughing but I was holding mine back.

"A legend huh?" I asked and Edward blushed. He _blushed_. I started laughing.

"Yeah! Do you realize that Edward could get any girl he wanted?" My laughter stopped but Alice's just got stronger.

"I'm not stupid."

"But do you realize that because you've been with him you could have any guy?" The same guy asked me while pushing out his chest.

"I'll keep that in mind." Alice laughed even harder while Edward glared at that guy.

"And Alice you're a legend with Jasper! If you guys, you know…" Alice fell out of her seat.

"Walk away with your dignity intact." Edward advised and they scurried away. We all started laughing harder.

"A Legend?" I asked again. I then saw Ben hobble in on his crutches. He was doing better but still had to have physical therapy. I waved him over and he grinned. We voted before lunch that Ben could sit with us. We all voted in his favor.

"Freshmen boys always do this. Not just to Eddie here either. To Jazz and Em. Sorry we forgot to tell you. Oops!" Alice said brightly.

"Yeah I'm sure your sorry." I muttered sarcastically.

"Hey guys!" Ben greeted.

"Sit, and eat with us." I told him and he sat beside me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I've been accepted into the exclusive cool group? Yay, me!" He said sarcastically with a grin.

"Yeah now don't blow it." I told him while eating my lunch.

"Cheerleading try outs are tomorrow after school, Bella!" Alice chirped.

"Your not going to make me try out are you?" I asked her nervously.

"You're great! We need you. Also you can vote for me for captain if you get in! It'll be great! Rose'll come and watch you too! _Please?_" She pouted and I covered my eyes.

"Stop pouting you know I can't say no to that!"

"So just say yes!" She reasoned. I opened one eye and saw Ben and Edward laughing silently and Alice pouting.

"Fine!" I huffed and she squealed.

"YAY!"

"I'm gonna make a fool out of myself," I grumbled.

"Would I let you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Well, your right! But you wont! Your good. You're damn good. You're very flexible…"

"Fucking tell me about it," Edward grumbled and my face turned bright red.

"They heard that." I muttered to Edward as Alice and Ben doubled over in laughter. Edward turned bright red now and I joined in on the laughter.

"Are you a virgin?" Ben asked me.

"What are you a teenage girl now?" I asked Ben and Alice snickered.

"Answer the damn question."

"Um, well I was raped."

"Besides that. That doesn't count." Ben scowled.

"Yes she is because my older brother, while not a virgin himself, is a prude." Alice butted in. I leaned up against Ben in laughter as Edward yelled, loudly

"Shut up Ali!" People turned to look at us and Alice stood up and did a bow.

"I will kill you." Edward said between clenched teeth.

"Then that's our cue to go!" Alice stood up and pulled me out of the lunch room to go to Gym. We both had it 6th period this year. It sucked having it right after lunch but that was life.

"I love you." Edward muttered while kissing me.

"Mmhmm." I muttered. School was over and Edward had to go to his meeting. He had me pushed up against a wall, kissing me.

"Lets go! I don't like seeing my best friend and my brother make out!" Alice yelled while pulling Edward off of me. "I love you and I'll see you later. Say good bye Bella."

"Good bye Bella!" I said breathlessly.

"Smart ass." Alice muttered.

"See you later Edward. Love you." I called as I walked away.

"Love you too." He called back. We were thankful to see Rose's red convertible in the parking lot. Most of the cars were still there too. Rosalie climbed out of the car and people stopped what they were doing and rushed over to her. Alice and I laughed.

"Hey sexy." I called while walking over to her. I saw her and smiled. Rosalie was beautiful. She was wearing a cute red top, white shorts, and red and white fuzzy _slippers_. I chuckled and hugged her. She was then wearing a gold heart locket, and a gold leopard watch. Then get this she was wearing an _Elmo _hat tilted to the side a little. I pulled back, Alice hugged her and then we just stared at her.

"Get it out of your system." Rose sighed.

"Why are you wearing slippers?" Alice asked.

"Their comfy." She shrugged.

"They look like it." I said and she smiled at me.

"Anything else?" Roes asked.

"Yeah, not that it doesn't look cute but why are you wearing an Elmo hat?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Because Elmo is my secret lover, that's why." She said dryly.

"Ha, ha." I said equally dryly.

"Because I love Elmo?" Rose said it like a question.

"That works!" Alice cheered and Rose laughed.

"Ready to go home?" Rose asked us both, talking about the Cullen's.

"Yes!" Both me and Alice cheered.

"I'm gonna fuck up," I muttered as I stared at the other girls. I was at the cheerleading tryouts. They hadn't started yet though so Alice and I were standing by the bleachers with Rose.

"You will not." Alice sighed and then shot a glance at Rose who was doing her nails. "Rose some encouraging words?"

"Don't trip." Rose said. Alice got called by the rest of the cheerleading squad. Then they called all the girls to line up.

"Fuck me," I sighed. I started to walk away.

"Good luck, Bells!" Rose yelled and I rolled my eyes. "Shit!" She cursed. I turned around and saw she spilled her fingernail polish. I started laughing. The other girls joined in. "Do not laugh at me, stupid bitches!" Rose yelled and everyone, cheerleaders included, stopped laughing. Well, excluding Alice and I, we started laughing harder. She glowered.

"Well, it serves you right!" I said with a laugh.

"Karma comes back to bight you in the ass, Rosie." Alice agreed.

"I'll kill you both." Rosalie grumbled.

"Can we get started?" Someone else asked.

"That's our former captain! Do not disrespect her! Unless your aloud like Alice. Now you Bella…" Some blonde started but then Rosalie cut her off.

"She's aloud. She's one of my best friends! Of course she is."

"Ok lets get started."

"I don't know dad! I haven't checked yet." I told my dad while walking towards the sheet that told us who was a cheerleader and who wasn't. The list _just _went up and Rose was with us. Alice was on the phone with Jasper and Edward, Rose on the phone with Emmett, and I was on the phone with Charlie. Lets just say their phones were better than mine, much better. Alice had an IPhone, and Rose had a Blackberry Curve. I just had a blue flip phone.

"Well stay on the phone till you do."

"Why are you making a big deal out of this Charlie?"

"Because you're my only daughter and I love you."

"Bull shit Charlie."

"Watch your language young lady! And is it so hard to believe I'm happy about my daughter becoming a cheerleader?"

"Yeah because I'm going to be in a short skirt and a slutty top, jumping up and down in front of my boy friend and other horny young men." I told him.

"Oh. Is it too late to…not be a cheerleader." He asked as I stopped in front of the sheet. Alice and Rose squealed.

"Yup I'm officially a cheerleader." I said dryly.

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly."

**(Oh stupid Charlie! :D The cheerleading outfit and horny boys will be mentioned in later chapters. Probably not until Edward is gone. We don't have many chapters with him! *Tear* Yeah, SORRY! I hoped you liked it! Did I live up to expectations? I hope I did but I'm not good with them! I LOVE YOU!) P.S. I've already started with Ch 2 but I don't know when it'll get up! I have school sneaking up on me and I have to have fun with summer! :D I love you!**


	2. PARTY and Letters

**(It's not my best work. I've been noticing it's kind of rushed. I don't want Edward to leave anymore than you do. New Moon is where I lost **_**a lot **_**of love/respect for Edward. I fell in love with Jacob and now I'm neither team Edward or team Jacob. Check out the outfits! I like dressing the characters up like weirdoes! I'm currently on page 89 of ****The Grapes of Wrath ****I'm never going to finish it on time! NO! Wish me good luck! My shout out goes to ****blondette1! I loved your review! It was funny! I hope I make up for Mike being alive. I make him seem like a douche! :D HA! I hope you like it more than I do! :D Review! Tell me if it sucks!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Weeks have pasted since the first day of school. It was now the middle of September, my birthday to be exact. I had a slight fear of growing old, plus the unwanted attention meant I didn't really like my birthday. Edward was able to rein in Alice so no party. YAY! But I still had to have a 'small' birthday dinner at the Cullen's. That was ok with me. I woke up earlier because Charlie wanted to have breakfast with me to give me my presents. I was still in my pajamas and I trudged down the stairs. Charlie had breakfast made. Scary. On the table was a large present and a big present.

"The big one is from Renee." He told me as he put a plate in front of me. I opened it to find a very cute coat.

"It's cute!" I gushed as I shoved eggs in my mouth.

"Yeah? The small one is from me."

"You didn't have to get me anything. You know how I hate presents." He just shrugged.

"Open it I have to leave soon." He told me and I did as he said. It was a digital camera. A red Canon Power Shot. I'll admit, I squealed.

"CHARLIE!" I yelled happily. I then hugged him tightly and he laughed. I heard Emmett running down the stairs.

"What's going on?" He demanded and I just squealed. He looked at the camera and laughed.

"I guess you went ahead and gave her the present." Emmett said. Charlie nodded and chuckled in response and I just squealed some more.

"I love it!" I yelled and cue more laughter. Before I knew it Charlie was gone for work and I was getting ready in my room. Alice let me get ready by myself since it was my birthday. I just threw on some ratty jeans, converse, and a cute top Alice would have approved of. I also got to drive myself to school since it was my birthday. So I enjoyed the silence. No music on my way to school. I just thought. Mainly about Edward. He turned 18 in June. He was perfect. Before I knew it I was parking next to Alice's Porsche. I jumped out of my truck and ran straight into Edwards arms. Alice drove him to school.

"Aw, Joanie loves Chachie." **(A/N: Remember I can't spell!) **Alice grumbled. She missed Jasper and displays of affection made her grumpy.

"Sorry Ali." I bit my lip and she laughed.

"Of it's your BIRTHDAY so you're forgiven!" She cheered and I scowled. I didn't want any one to know it was my birthday and she screamed the word 'Birthday'. Kids came running over to wish me happy birthday. I was miserable. By the end of the day I was ready for my birthday to be over. Then again when I woke up I was ready for the day to be over. Edward was riding to my house with me after school. From there, when it was time, we would go to his house for dinner. We talked the whole way to my house and when we got there we headed to the living room.

"So what you wanna do?" I asked Edward while playing with the hem of my shirt. He just shrugged. "Well it better be something worth while cause I'm missing the "All important Cheerleading practice" to spend time with you." I told him while sitting on the couch.

"And I'm missing football practice." He said while sitting besides me.

"Then it better be something _really _worth while." I stated and then kissed him. Before we knew it, that kiss turned into a heavy make out session.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." Then we kissed again. By time we were done I almost lost my virginity, but Edward stopped that from happening. We hung out on the couch and then migrated to my bed. Just hanging out. No funny business.

"We ought to get ready." Edward sighed. I looked at the clock and saw it was _past _time to get ready.

"Five more minutes mom." I grumbled while snuggling into his side.

"No. Now." He said in a fake stern voice.

"Fine. Out you go!" I shooed him out the door and started getting ready. When I was done I laughed at the beautiful woman in the mirror. I was wearing a dress that stopped above my knees and was green animal print. **(A/N: Check out the dress links on my profile!) **It had one long, flowy sleeve on one arm and nothing on the other arm. I had a pair of white flats on with a cream purse. A gold and silver bracelet and silver-ish earrings. I stuffed my new camera in my purse. Other things too. My hair was straightened and my make up was light. I went downstairs to find Edward waiting for me. He was wearing black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt, open to show off a T-shirt. He looked delicious.

"Hey!" I called and he looked up at me. His eyes went wide and I smiled. I took my time going down the stairs, my leg was still sore. I tried not to do too much on it, I usually didn't. The drunk day I wasn't in my right mind, I guess, and I swore off alcohol after havening to deal with that killer hang over.

"You look stunning." Edward breathed as he wrapped me in his arms.

"Yeah, ditto." I said back.

"We better get going."

"I guess." I grumbled and we got going. We drove my truck. Eventually we were parked in front of the Cullen mansion and it was pouring.

"Damn it." Edward muttered and I laughed. "I have no umbrella Bella. We're going to get soaked!"

"Here!" I said as I handed Edward my umbrella. "Now come over and get me so we both stay dry." He nodded and did just as I said. So we walked to the house covered with my favorite umbrella. It was yellow with fire trucks on it.

"Why do you own something like this?" He asked me.

"Well both Ali and I loved it! She has one in pink! Hot pink. It's cute but I like my yellow one." Edward just laughed as he opened the door. All the lights were off and I had a sinking feeling.

"We're here!" Edward called and I scowled at him.

"I swear Edward if you tricked me…" I got cut off when all the lights switched on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Basically, the whole town yelled.

"You have to be kidding me." I grumbled and I ripped my hand out of Edwards grip.

"Um, no?" Edward said nervously and the guests looked at me shocked. Why would anyone not want a surprise party? Oh, yeah, I hate surprises.

"Happy fucking birthday to me." I grumbled.

"Language!" Charlie yelled and then I realized he was in on it. I glared at him and he laughed. Then I heard Emmett's booming laugh.

"Lighten up little sis! And let the party begin!" And the music started. People stopped starring at me and the party started.

"Emmett," I warned as he walked up to me. I still wrapped my arms around his neck though and he lifted me up and spun me around.

"Happy birthday!" He cheered and I involuntarily laughed.

"Yeah yeah." I grumbled.

"Hey birthday girl!" Rosalie called while walking in from, wherever she was.

"ROSE!" I squealed and ran for her arms.

"You look hot." She commented as we pulled apart.

"So do you." And she really did. She was wearing a grey short dress that had a giant cat on it. The dress also had black, grey, and white. So she had tall white boots, a black necklace, and black earrings. Then she had a bunch of silver and black bracelets on both arms. Her blonde hair was wavy and on top of it was a blue party hat. I looked around and saw other people wearing different colored ones, but not everyone. Hm.

"What you lookin' at?" She asked.

"Nice hat." I said instead of answering the question.

"Yeah you know I decided to wear the duntz cap today."

"It fits you." I said nonchalantly while looking around for Alice. Rose hit me over the head. "Ow."

"You deserved it." Just then I saw where the hats were coming from and laughed. Alice came walking in with pink, purple, yellow, and blue hats galore.

"Look at all the hats! Here: ask me about my hats!" She called to everyone. Some came over to get hats. She dropped them on the table and looked at me. She was dressed for the party, that's for sure. She was wearing a cute black dress, light blue tights, and black peep toe heels. She was wearing a light blue scarf wrapped around her neck, blue and silver bracelets on both arms, a black and blue purse, blue and black earrings, and a purple party hat. She looked adorable. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"So what about your hats?" I asked her while reaching for a yellow one. She slapped my hand away.

"Not for you birthday girl!" She scolded. I raised an eyebrow. "This is for you." She said while pulling out a pink, fuzzy, 'Birthday Princess' hat. NO.

"But it's pink, and fuzzy, and ALICE! It clashes. Shame on you." I said while wagging my finger in her face.

"I will rip that finger off if you don't stop." She warned and I stopped. "Now Bella your going to wear this hat and your going to like it." I then got an idea.

"I'll put the hat on willingly if you make Edward wear one of the pink birthday hats." I told her with a grin and she quickly grinned back.

"DEAL!" She cheered and I put the offensive hat on. Edward came walking over then. "This is why you're my best friend." Edward then joined us and I laughed.

"Hey!" He said brightly.

"You lied to me and I'm mad at you." I told him and he just raised his eyebrows.

"That's why your going to wear this hat!" Alice sung and pulled out one of the hot pink hats.

"Alice." He warned but it was to no avail because within 5 minutes he was wearing the hat. "I hate you." Edward grumbled as people looked at him with raised eyes.

"You look cute." I cooed while pinching his cheeks.

"Thanks." He said dryly. Then Mike Newton walked up to us. He had been weird around me but he was starting to get better. But that meant he started flirting with me again.

"Bella! Happy Birthday!" He cheered and hugged me. I was shocked and didn't hug him back for a while and then I tensely wrapped my arms around him.

"Mike," Edward warned and we pulled away.

"Yeah I get it dude you don't like her to hug other guys. That's probably why she wasn't hugging me back! Right?" I wasn't listening though. I saw people parting like a bad movie and I saw Jacob emerge. I squealed. I then ran straight into his arms. He laughed and picked me up, spinning me around. I shot a look at Edward and smiled at him. He smiled back but it was forced. Then I realized what me running into Jacobs's arms might look like. But I was just surprised and excited to see him. Jacob put me down and I grabbed his hand. I then pulled him over to Edward and Mike. Mike was starring at Jacob with wide eyes.

"Hey Mike you ok?" Jacob asked with a grin. I let go of Jacob's hand and went to Edwards's side, he wrapped his arms around me. Jacob's grin faltered but then it was back, full force. Mike visibly shook him.

"Yeah, I gotta go." He then ran away and I was left confused.

"Hey Cullen why you wearing a pink hat?" Jacob asked. I then laughed and Jacob joined in.

"Bella." Edward said shortly with a glare.

"You know you love me." I cooed while I kissed his cheek.

"God, yes." He breathed.

"You need a hat!" I exclaimed suddenly. I pulled back and looked at Jacob. "A hat I say!" I exclaimed and both him and Edward started laughing. "ALICE! Ali Cat!" I bellowed and Alice came running over with Jasper in tow. "JAZZ!" I yelled and hugged him. He just laughed.

"Happy birthday. Oh Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme left saying 'Happy Birthday!' they'll see you tomorrow. They wanted you to have a cool birthday party without parents. Since your now a grown up." I scowled.

"Bella's scared of being a grown up." Edward chimed in since everyone was just starring at me with raised eye brows. I pulled away from Jazz and hit Edward on the chest. He knew me so well. I never had to tell him that.

"Yeah yeah." I grumbled. "ALI!" I yelled and she laughed.

"Yes?"

"Jacob needs a hat!" I told her and her eyes sparkled with mischief. Mine matched hers.

"What color?" She asked Jacob.

"Surprise me but nothing feminine." Jacob grumbled.

"Purple," I mouthed to her and no one but Jasper and her saw. Jazz started laughing. He was wearing a yellow hat. Alice and Jasper ran off.

"Ok! Karaoke time!" Emmett yelled from the living room/dinning room turned dance floor. It was a big dance floor. Emmett started singing _Cry for Help _by _Shinedown _and let me tell you what, my brother really can't sing. I was laughing hard though. Alice came bounding over with the hat behind her head.

"Ta da!" She yelled and produced the purple hat.

"NO!" Jacob yelled and several people turned to look at him.

"Come on!" Alice yelled.

"No." Jacob said forcefully. Emmett was now with us, as was Rosalie. They were both in hysterics, Jazz and Edward were too.

"For my birthday?" I asked with a small pout. He stared at me for a while and then grabbed the hat forcefully. He was mumbling incoherently. "Thank you!" I chimed and then grabbed Edwards's hand. I dragged him out to the dance floor.

"You hate to dance." He stated with a raised eye brow.

"Not with you." I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me. It was a perfect moment. Like I was normal and then I remembered that I wasn't normal. I killed someone. I'm a murderer. Sure it was self defense, or friend defense, but I still did it. I blew James brains out.

"Don't think about that tonight." Edward muttered, reading my face. He knew me so well.

"I can't _help _it." I said with emotion in my voice.

"I wish there was anything I could do." Edward said while leaning down a little bit, not meaning to. My thoughts were starting to leave. Like they always did when Edward was so close to me. My brain turned to mush.

"You being this close helps." I blurted out.

"Oh really?" He asked with a smirk. He leaned closer and put his lips right above my lips. He pulled back enough to whisper, "how about this?"

"Um, who am I?" I asked him and he laughed.

"BelLA!" Alice shrieked.

"What?"

"Dance with me and Rose!" She demanded.

"Why?"

"It's _So What _by _Pink!" _And that had me sold. All three of us loved this song. We danced our little hearts out and when it was done we fell down laughing.

"God are you guys _ever _normal?" Jessica shrieked. Tanya stopped hanging out with them, or anybody really, so they replaced her with Angela, who used to be a nice and sweet girl. Not anymore. Angela was a friend of mine so it hurt every time she made fun of me. Imagine one of your friends doing that to you. Oh right, friends did that all the time.

"Watch it bitch I'll shoot you too." I warned and she took a step back. Rose laughed and helped me up. I liked making thing awkward with my bad humor about killing James. No one found it funny only when people like Jessica squirmed. In truth the only people who didn't squirm were the people I loved the most. Which would be Alice, Rose, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jacob, Jasper, and Edward.

"Do you have to do that?" Lauren asked.

"Do what? Enjoy her birthday party. Yeah remember your in the Lions den." Alice told Lauren with a scowl.

"More Like the dogs house. The bitch's house." Angela said and I laughed. That led to Alice laughing and Rose snorting. Yes, beautiful Rosalie snorted.

"Clever come back. No either leave us alone or get the fuck out. Now turn the music back on! I wanna sing before he cheats." Rosalie ran off and I linked my arms with Alice's. The party went great and I had a blast. Esme and Carlisle gave me and Edward tickets to Jacksonville Florida, where my mom moved. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper got me a new stereo for my truck. Alice got me new clothes. Edwards present was the best though. He gave me a recording of my Lullaby and other songs he created. Edward really was a talented musician.

I woke up in Edwards's bed, alone. No, we hadn't done anything. Just slept. I got dressed quickly and then went down to have some breakfast. Edward was sitting at the counter eating. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning." I said brightly.

"Morning." He chuckled.

"MAIL!" Alice came running in.

"What time is it?" I asked as she searched through the mail.

"About 11, sleepy head."

"Oh."

"Oh no." Alice mumbled. Both Edward and I looked up at her. Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle came down the stairs then.

"What?" I asked Alice. She looked past me and looked at Edward.

"It came." She stated.

"What came?" Emmett asked. Edward got up and ripped a letter, a big envelope, out of her hands. He ripped it open and read it. His eyes went to me. He looked a mix of many things, but mostly he looked _terrified_. I walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"I got in." He told us all.

"Oh." I breathed. Knowing what he was talking about.

"To where?" Emmett asked.

"A boarding school for talented musicians." I told Emmett and he nodded his head.

"Then why are we so glum? This is a good thing." Emmett said and I smiled weakly.

"It is." I agreed and Edwards gaze intensified.

"How can you say that?" He demanded.

"Edward it's your dream. It's always been your dream." I told him weakly.

"What am I missing?" Emmett asked confused.

"Em, the schools in Europe. He would leave." Rose filled him in and I gulped.

"I'm not going." Edward insisted. There were gasps all around but I knew this was coming.

"Don't be ridiculous. Your going." I told him forcefully.

"No."

"Don't you want to go?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts. This is your _dream _Edward!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you!" I gushed.

"Don't be. My dream is to be with you forever." Swoon.

"And that's my dream too but you can have more than one dream. You do what you need to and I'll be here. You graduate and come back! Is that so hard? Edward I love you and because of that I _will not _be the reason you forgo your dreams! You could and can have the world and I'm not going to hold you back from that. I love you too much. Yeah it'll be hard to be without you but I'll make do. We all will. Because we love you." I was silently crying and he wiped away my tears.

"I love you Bella and I'll never love anyone more than you." He told me. He was leaving. To Europe. I hated Europe at that moment. Fuck Europe. **(A/N: No offense! I don't hate Europe! You can have Edward! :D We still have Jacob! *Swoon*) **I was breaking inside. Edward was leaving. Fuck me.

"When do you have to leave?" Esme asked. Pride and sadness in her voice. I wouldn't take my eyes off of Edwards though. He was starring back.

"It says September 28th I have to be at the dormitories."

"So soon?" I whispered and my voice broke.

"Yeah." He breathed and I was surprised to see him crying.

"Don't." I warned.

"I'll miss you." He told me.

"Don't go there Edward."

"But I will." I broke away from his grasp.

"I don't want to think about that. I just want to enjoy the time I have with you. Can you understand that?" I asked, taking in sharp breaths.

"Yeah. I want to make the most of our time together too."

"Good." I breathed and I kissed him. With all the passion I could muster. I couldn't believe he was leaving me. But I couldn't think of that.

**(Like I said: Not my best work! But The end is slower and better! In your reviews I want you to tell me what kind of stuff you want the gang to do before Edward leaves! Do you want Edward and Bella to break up before he leaves or after? Don't tell me neither because it's gonna happen! I think after he leaves though! :( Tell me what you want though! How long does it take (Rough estimate,) to fly from Washington to Europe? If no one answers me I'll just guess! So seriously what sort of stuff should they do? And to Jacob lovers: Your getting hardly any IF any of him in the next chapter! The separation will be good for you! Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!)**

**P.S. Have any of you guys ever dreamed about Twilight? Or Grease the musical/movie? Because I dream about Twilight ALL the time and yesterday I dreamt about both…WEIRD!**


	3. Seperate outings and Goodbyes

**(Don't kill me! You love me too much, right? Well I hope so cause a girl needs someone to love her! Friendishly of course! I'm sorry I took so long but I really didn't want to write this chapter because I knew I couldn't do it justice. Sad, I know. I wanted it OVER WITH! I think it's…ok. I don't really like it! It jumps around more than the energizer bunny! God I hate that hyper fuck! So my other excuses: I'm a junior in high school who is trying to get good grades so I can get into college! So it's HOMEWORK, HOMEWORK, and HOMEWORK! With a little STUDY, STUDY, STUDY thrown in. I hope you don't hold it against me! Edward leaves in this chapter! REVIEW! Tell me if I should be shot because it' so bad or if it's fine! I LOVE YOU!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but hopefully one day I will have my own characters published!**

**WARNING: Um, yeah, Bella and Edward almost have sex. So it might be a little touch and go during that part. It's not too bad though! I WARNED YOU!**

*****EPOV*****

"I need to spend a whole BUNCH of time with _all _of you guys." I told my group of family and friends. I just read the letter. My first reaction was joy and then I remembered the love of my life. I couldn't _leave _could I? But then she told me too. I had to go. What if…what if she moves on though? With someone. Another guy. Well, of course another guy. What else? A girl? No, that's sick. But…Maybe…

"Yeah doing all the things you'll miss or never got to do! Or even won't get to do _again!_ Like shopping!" Alice's suggested and groans echoed through out the room. "Hey it'll be fun!"

"I also want to do something individual with all of you." I told them all and they nodded.

"We have a dinner tonight, son. Alice sometimes comes to them but you've never." Carlisle hinted and Alice snickered.

"Come Edward!" Esme cheered and Carlisle chuckled lightly.

"Fine." I huffed.

"Then I don't have to come. You'll want to have him all to your self! I'll hang out with Rose and Jazz instead since Emmett and Bella are celebrating her birthday!" Alice cheered and clapped her hands together.

"Oh Edward I can't wait! It's a six tonight! It's actually a benefit. Everyone will LOVE you! There's even some kids your age that come." Esme told me.

"Mostly girls though." Carlisle said while glancing at Bella who was in my arms. Her head shot up and eyes went to mine.

"Girls?" She questioned.

"Yeah." I chuckled uncertainty. She looked past me to Esme and my mom giggled. She _giggled._

"I'm guessing I have permission to beat them off with a stick."

"Or a champagne bottle." Bella reasoned and laughter erupted. "I don't care _what _you beat them off with. As long as you do. And not so much as I give you 'Permission' as I encourage you too." How Bella kept a straight face through her speech, I'll never know. **(A/N: Just like we'll never know how many licks to get to the center of a Tootsie pop.) **"Now if you will excuse me I have therapy soon. Edward, will you walk me to my truck?" She asked me sweetly and I _couldn't _say no.

"Sure, I'll be back soon." I told everyone else and they nodded their understanding. I put my arm around Bella and led her out to her truck. "I'm gonna miss you more than life Bella." I told her once we were outside and felt her tense up. "Why can't you stand me saying that Bella?" I sighed.

"Because I…_can't _think about…about…about you _leaving_." I felt her body shaking with sobs and I felt my heart break. Why am I leaving again? I was starting to think Bella honestly didn't care that I was leaving. But she obviously did. Why am I leaving?

"Bella I don't _have _to leave…" I started but then felt a blow to my chest. Bella hit me.

"You have to go. I can't be the reason you stay." She told me stubbornly.

"Bella…"

"No. Edward. I love you." She kissed me and got into her truck. She then drove away without a second look at me. I sighed and went into my house.

"How is she?" Esme asked and everyone turned to look at me.

"I don't know. One second she seems fine and then the next she's breaking down in tears. Then when I try to comfort her or tell her I'll say she tells me to shut up and she's fine again! I'm so confused." I admitted while sitting down next to Jasper. He patted my shoulder.

"She's being strong. Not wanting you to see her breaking. Good thing she had a therapy session. She shouldn't bottle herself up like that." Rosalie said with a sigh.

"I'm worried." Alice piped in.

"What about?" I asked.

"Bella, of course. What this is going to do to her. She loves you so much Edward. So much." Alice looked at me and then a tear fell from her eyes. "And I'm worried what _we're _going to do with out you. I'll miss my big brother!" She ran over and wrapped her arms around me. She then cried into my chest.

"I'll miss you all. So much." I told them honestly but all my mind was on was Bella.

*****BPOV*****

"Damn him! He's a…a…a fuck tard! I can't believe this! _Everything_! URG!" I stormed through my therapist's door yelling these things.

"Hello Bella." Sandra greeted calmly. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"He…" I started but she was already confused.

"He who? James? Are we having a session on him on today? Or Emmett? Or…"

"EDWARD! Edward is the fuck tard of the century! I mean they…URG!" I flopped down on the couch. She chuckled. I really did love Sandra.

"Take a deep breath and start from the beginning. Slowly, please."

"Everyone threw me a birthday party last night. It was fun despite me being, well, me and not wanting one. Then I woke up this morning and Edward got an _acceptance _letter to some musical boarding school in EUROPE! He say's he's going to stay because he doesn't want to leave me. I tell him to GO! That I WON'T be the reason he stays. Then I guess he decides it's his job to break me down. HE keeps saying how he'll miss me. I tell him I don't want to think about it so he still says it. I want to be strong for him but with him and the talking about it I'm breaking down every few seconds! CRYING MY EYES OUT! I…URG! He needs to just STOP IT! I don't want to think about the goodbye right now. Why doesn't he understand that?" I vented to Sandra.

"Maybe he doesn't _know _why your being so…Moody."

"Moody? You're mytherapist! Your not suppose to be calling me moody!"

"I'm not only your therapist. I'm your friend, Bella. You are being moody. This is a hard situation because honestly you've become codependent."

"I don't care if I have."

"I know you don't. You've never been one of those women who set out to be indepenant. Some women will even call off a relationship because they miss their independence. Your not one of them. You feel all you need in the world is Edward. But think of when he leaves."

"But…no! I can't think of that!" I argued. I mean, what was she trying to pull?

"It's an exercise. Think of your life and the people _in _your life without Edward."

"I don't…Edward _is _my life. I'm nothing without him." I told her while crying.

"No you're very much _something _without him. You just have to figure out what. Then you'll be making a break through. So what else…" We went on to talk about other things.

*****EPOV*****

"How does this look, mom?" I asked Esme while showing her the suit I was wearing.

"Oh you look so handsome, son!" She gushed and I laughed.

"Are we ready to go?" Carlisle asked while walking into the room.

"I think we are, Edward?" Esme asked.

"Sure." We got on our way. Around an hour later we pulled up in front of a huge building with lots of cars parked in front. They were very cool and expensive cars too. Rosalie would be in heaven. I would say I was in heaven, but I wasn't. Heaven is only where Bella is. Or maybe it's hell. The way she makes me feel, the way she makes me react, the way she made me feel guilty for fallowing my dream, without meaning to, the way she makes me want to give up everything for her, and many others. Yep, it's hell. I would take it anyway. Any thing to be around my personal angel/devil.

"Are you coming?" Carlisle asked me and I realized I got sucked up in my own world.

"Uh, yeah." I stammered and climbed out of the car. We went inside what turned out to be a Charity event. The whole time Esme and Carlisle bragged about me and me getting into the boarding school. I just wanted to be away from everyone. With Bella. But I was going to miss my parents too, so much, and I had to do all I could with them before I left. To Europe. They had to except me _now. _Some kind of cruel joke.

"Hello, big fella." Some girl slurred. I raised my eye brows. _Big Fella? _Wow.

"Hey." I said indifferently. I guess she took that as an invitation to a challenge or something.

"You look sad. Wanna tell me all bout it?" This girl was _really _drunk.

"Just missing my girlfriend." I told her to try to get her to _leave me alone_. To my utter surprised she reached over and grabbed my hand. She then leaned over the table part of the way.

"I can make you forget all about her." She purred, trying to sound seductive. I ripped my hand out of hers. Wasn't Esme supposed to be preventing this? Bella would be disappointed. Bella…

"No thank you." I said politely. She looked offended for a second and then it went away.

"But I'm…" She started.

"Edward! Son we need to leave." Carlisle said and we scrambled to the car.

"So, did you have fun?" Esme asked me and I just looked at her. "I'll take that as a no."

"I wanted to hang out with you guys though and I still do."

"Well then lets 'hang out'! That food was awful lets get something edible." Carlisle smiled and I had to laugh.

"What a great idea! How about…" Esme said and Carlisle started pulling in some where. "Perfect!" Esme beamed and then I saw where we were and had to laugh.

"McDonalds, yum." I said and then we went in and spent time together as a family. With McDonalds fries!

It was Sunday afternoon and I was on my bed with my Bella. We were just laying together, listening to her lullaby. She leaned up on her elbows and started kissing my neck. I moaned. Her lips made their way up to my face and I leaned towards them so my lips met hers. We kissed passionately for a while. My hands started traveling up and down her arms and her arms knotted themselves in my hair. I moved my lips from hers and started trailing open mouthed kisses down her face, down her neck, and kept going down. Until she pulled back.

"The group is waiting downstairs." She panted.

"I know. I promised Rose I would take her out today."

"Where you going with her?" She got up and fixed her shirt, then held her hand out for me. I took it and we started making our way down stairs.

"Not gonna tell." I told her with a smirk.

"Your no fun." She pouted and I _almost _gave in but then we were with the rest of the group.

"You should know he's no fun Bellsy!" Emmett laughed and I glared at him.

"Rose you ready?" I asked, ignoring the Swan siblings. They looked so different but they were really a lot alike.

"Yup!" She popped the p. She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to me, linking her arm with mine.

"BYE BYE! Have fun Rosie! Your going to LOVE it!" My sister yelled after us. I swear that my sister was physic. Oh, well, we love her anyways.

"So where you takin' me to Eddie Boy?" Rose asked as I opened the passenger door to my Volvo.

"Get in and you'll find out and don't call me _Eddie Boy_." I said that _name _with discuss evident in my voice.

"What every Eddie boy." She got in the car and I climbed in the driver's seat. "Oops I meant _Edward_."

"I hate you." I grumbled as I pulled out of the drive way.

"No you don't. You _looooooooooooooooove _me!" I just chuckled and turned up the radio. It was on my favorite station which played classical music. Rosalie groaned and I chuckled. She started playing with the radio and stopped on some annoying pop/dance song that was a girl singing about how she would do anything for a boy. Emmett would be making sex jokes left and right. Rosalie started singing with the song and dancing in her seat. Figures she would know this crap. Which is what it was. Absolute crap. I hit the button that switched it back to my station, which was saved. Rosalie stopped her motions and glared at me. How could she like that _music _(I use that term lightly,) and not like classical music. Her hand reached for the dial.

"Don't think about it."

"Do you want me to fall asleep?"

"Rose," I warned as her hand went back to the dial.

"You're not as fun as Bella!" She pouted and I laughed. Listening to the soothing sounds of Beethoven and other composers. We drove on for a while and when we were half way there I pulled into a gas station. I pumped the gas and paid with the card. When I got back in the car a different annoying pop song was playing. I groaned and Rosalie laughed. I reached for the dial but she just clucked her tongue and shook her head.

"What?" I asked, scarred with what she was about to say.

"If you turn the station I _will _tell Bella about the time when you were sixteen and you wanted to do _more _with Tanya so you asked me for advice. Remember that conversation? Remember all your questions? And then remember how your plan to _seduce _Tanya went?" She asked me and I shivered in pure fear.

"Yes." I whispered as we got back on the road.

"I will tell Bella that."

"I know you will. I don't doubt how evil you are."

"Thanks it's a gift."

"So will you keep your _huge mouth _shut?" I asked her between clenched teeth.

"If you leave the radio alone. Deal?" She asked while holding her hand out so it was facing me.

"Deal." I took one hand off the steering wheel and shook her hand.

"Good."

"Do you even _like _this crap or do you just like annoying the shit out of me?"

"I _love _this music but not as much as I love annoying you!" She smiled and I groaned. This was going to be a _long _drive. We _finally _arrived at the garage I was taking her too. She just looked at me and raised an eyebrow when she read _"Charles and Charlie's Garage"_ I laughed at the ordinary name.

"Are you coming?" I asked as I got out of the car. Rose jumped out and walked over to me with a questioning look.

"What are we doing here?" She asked me.

"They had someone bring in a classic mustang, I think a 69'. They owe me a favor so I asked them if my brilliant sister could help out." I told her with a smirk. She squealed and hugged me.

"Thank you!"

"So, Edward where's that car smart sister of yours?" Charles, one of the owners of the garage.

"Right here." I told them as I pulled apart from Rose. Charlie came out and saw Rose and both him and his cousin Charles (Co owners of the garage,) laughed.

"This Barbie?" Charlie asked and Rose glared.

"Yeah what did you force her to learn about cars or something and now she thins she knows something?" Charles asked and Rose turned her glare to him and muttered:

"Sexist bastard."

"What was that Barbie?" Charlie asked.

"I said you're a mother fucking sexist bastard!" Rose yelled while throwing her arms in the air.

"Guys, she's good. She's better than me. She actually taught me _everything _I know. She's the one who fixed up and improved the Volvo when Emmett crashed it. Remember that?" I asked them. Rose laughed when Emmett crashed my Volvo. He was drunk, and stole my car. Bastard. He wasn't hurt though, no of course not. Because being the drunk idiot he was, _jumped _out of the car and rolled into a ditch instead of turning the wheel when he saw the tree he was about to him. My baby was trashed. After that he got his 'Privilege to drive' taken away. Charlie was pissed as hell. Everyone was because drunk driving is not something to take lightly. He could have killed/hurt himself or someone else. Not funny. Not a joke.

"Really?" They asked skeptically.

"Come see how it's done boys." Rosalie purred and then strutted into the garage. Oh, boy, I was already regretting this.

"Barbie you can come back _anytime_." Charles said to Rose with admiration in his dull eyes. Rose really showed them in that garage. They were shocked and I was amused. We were walking back to the Volvo after having a great afternoon at the garage. It was actually night time, we spent _that _much time at the garage.

"I might take you up of that offer boys." Rose said as she climbed in the car.

"Thanks again, guys." I shook their hands.

"No problamoe bro! We're going to miss you though dude." Charlie said and I laughed. Charlie and his weird language. It was like one of his own.

"Me too." I climbed in the Volvo and drove home. I was going them. I was going to miss everything and everyone. Especially Bella. Why was I leaving again?

***APOV***

Edward was taking me shopping! YAY! I couldn't wait. We were in my Porsche driving to Port Angeles. It was just me and my brother. Who was leaving. Soon. Ok, good mood gone. We were listening to classical music and he was telling me how he preferred riding with me to Rose because I didn't "Complain about (his) wonderful music." My brother ladies and gentlemen. We pulled up to a very expensive store and I parked.

"Here?" He asked with a small smile. I chuckled. Oh he really didn't know what he was getting into did he?

"Here and many other places dearest brother." Maybe he would learn to not offer Alice Cullen a shopping spree. I love to shop!

***EPOV***

We were back from the shopping trip. With the people who mattered most to us. I was exhausted. Dead tired. Alice, who knew she could shop that much? I didn't realize I said that aloud until my angel answered me.

"Me and I warned you. Don't tell me I didn't. I did." Bella said dryly and I just raised my eyebrows at her. She turned away from me. Ok…that was different.

"Bella?" I asked softly.

"What?" She snapped harshly and my mouth fell open. She got up and stormed out of the house. I went to follow her but Jasper stopped me.

"I'll go." I started to protest, I should talk to her, but he stopped me. "She doesn't want to talk to you, trust me. I'll go." I nodded and he went. What was wrong with Bella?

***JPOV***

"Bella?" I called as I stepped out of the house. I saw her by her truck. "Bella?" I called again. She heard me this time, I could tell, she hit her truck.

"WHAT?" She whirled around to face me. I saw furry, sadness, and pain. A horrible, raw pain you see on someone's face when some one they loved died. Well, maybe not as extreme. Tears started falling from her eyes. Then next thing I knew I was holding her and she was sobbing in my arms.

"Oh, Bella." I sighed into her hair.

"Jazz they don't get it! Tell me you get it!" She sobbed into my chest.

"Get what Sweetie? What's the matter?" I asked her gently. She pulled away and looked into my face, then flopped down to the ground.

"I can't think of it but I can't _stop _thinking of it. Of Edward leaving. Edward wants to hear how much I'll miss him, I guess. Sandra wants, well, only God knows what _she _wants! She wants me to think about when he's gone! BUT I CAN'T! I surely won't survive if I do! He's leaving Jazz. He's leaving." I got it now. I didn't know how I could have missed it. Bella was breaking in front of my eyes and I almost missed it. Would she survive Edward leaving? She's strong but after everything… Will she be strong _enough_?

***EMPOV***

Edward was leaving. My sister was acting weird. One minute she seemed fine, then depressed, and then pissed. I had no idea what was going on. But Edward was taking me out somewhere and I didn't know where. We drove for what seemed like hours, in silence. It was the uncomfortable kind too. See I was mad at the punk sitting beside me. He was hurting my sister by leaving him. Sure she told him to leave but oh come on! It's killing her! That's what's up with the mood swings. Unless…

"Edward did you get Bella pregnant?" I asked abruptly. Furiously.

"What?" Edward chuckled, shocked. "No. We've never had sex! If she's pregnant it's not by me. Are you trying to tell me Bella's been…" Edward trailed off, hands tight on the steering wheel.

"No. Oh no! Just, dude, the mood swings!" I threw my hands up.

"I think, well, I don't know what to thing Emmett. I…I don't want to go. Well, I do, but I don't. It's my dream but…God I don't know Em!" We drove in silence again until he pulled into a field. The field had tables set up and lots of cars.

"Where are we?" I asked him looking around excitedly.

"Go look." Edward said with a chuckle in his voice. I did as he said. I went up to the tables and saw a banner.

"No way…" I said disbelievingly.

"Way." Edward confirmed. The Banner said.

_"Second Annual Pickled Cucumber eating contest! Come eat all the cucumbers you can!"_

"I love pickled cucumbers!" I said while jumping up and down, waving my arms around pointlessly.

Later that night I walked into the kitchen when Bella and Charlie were eating dinner.

"Guess what?" I yelled.

"What?" They both asked bordly.

"I _won _the pickled cucumber eating contest!" I yelled and they just stared at me. After a few minutes Charlie startled laughing and Bella smiled.

"That's great son." Charlie said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah but could you honestly get any weirder?" Bella asked me.

"Nope!" I sung, popping the 'p'.

***JazzPOV***

"You will die a slow and painful death Edward!" I yelled from my hiding place. You see, we were having a paint ball fight. In a weird place set up for it too. I was hiding.

"I don't think so." Edward said from behind me. WAIT! Behind me! CRAP! I was then shot in the back with a paintball. I fell on my face. I flipped my self over and saw Edward. Pointing the paint gun at me.

"Good bye cruel world!" I cried while reaching out towards the sky. Edward raised his eyebrows and then started laughing. He reached his hand out to me.

"Come on retard." He said. I grabbed his hand and stood up. He turned his back on me and started walking away. I shot his leg.

"Don't call me a retard." I growled.

"Oh it's back on."

"Bring it on grandma!" I yelled and ran for cover.

"HA! I WON SUCKER!" I yelled as we started walking to the Volvo.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Do you want a ride home?" I just laughed in response.

***BPOV***

"You know which one of them _really _bothers me?" I asked the rest of the group. We were hanging out in Edwards's living room, just being together as a group. We were talking about people at school. Namely Lauren and the wannabes. Tanya was no longer part of that group.

"Um, _all _of them?" Emmett asked with a 'sassy' flip of his wrist and in a 'girly' voice that sounded a lot like Laurens. I'm sure. We all laughed.

"Yeah but I mean one in particular. Angela!" They nodded in agreement. "I mean she was so nice. I can't believe she's a wannabe!" I told them with a sad smile.

"Yeah what happened to her?" Alice asked.

"Who knows, who cares." Rose said with a shrug.

"I do!" I said while throwing my arms up in the air.

"Then let's do something about it!" Alice suggested and I had to smile at my best friend. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yeah let's teach her a lesson!" I squealed and Rose laughed. We girls knew what was going on but the boys were clueless.

"Why stop at her?" Rose asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Why indeed." I smiled.

"Wait what's going on?" My big bear of a brother asked.

"I'll get the black outfits!" Alice cheered.

"No, seriously, what's going on?" Jasper chimed in this time.

"Do we _need _black outfits?" I asked in a sigh.

"Uh yeah!" Both Alice and Rose yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Explain to the boys and be up in a few minutes." Rosalie advised with a warm smile.

"Will do chief." I saluted her.

"Bella, _what _is going on?" Edward asked cautiously.

"We're going to prank the wannabes." I told them with a smile. Both Jasper and Edward frowned but Emmett grinned. "Probably even Tyler and Mike!" I laughed when I saw how Jazz and Edward were speechless. Emmett was on cloud nine though.

"Do I get a black outfit?" He asked excitedly and I shook my head.

"Why are we walking again?" Alice asked for the hundredth time.

"So we don't make too much noise." I told her for the hundredth time.

"Dude I seriously feel like Santa Clause!" Emmett laughed and I had to roll my eyes. We were carrying the trash bag filled with supplies.

"Ho ho ho bitches." Rosalie said in a monotone. I had to stifle my giggle and so did Alice by the looks of it. We finally arrived in front of Angela's house and were happy to see all of the lights of. We preceded to Egg and toilet paper her house. The classics. We didn't get caught and went on to the rest of the Wannabe's house's and Tyler's and Mikes.

***EPOV***

It was the Friday I left. Even though Bella and Alice wouldn't be at the game they were wearing their outfits to school. Along with all the other cheerleaders. It was tradition for the cheerleaders to wear their outfits to school every Friday. The look of Bella in her cheerleading outfit still made me ketch my breath and want to push her up against the wall, kissing her fiercely. Since our school was cheap it was only a yellow tank, a blue cheerleading skirt, ribbons, and tennis shoes. Bella was wearing a white sweat jacket over it. She looked beautiful and I still couldn't believe I was leaving her. Why was I doing this? Oh, yeah, my dream.

School went along painfully slow with goodbyes to my school mates. They were nothing compared to what my goodbye to Bella would be. That would be terrible. Before I knew it we were in my room finishing my packing. We were alone though, as I planned. No one else in the house. I looked over at my beautiful girlfriend sitting on my bed. She looked up at me with those deep chocolate eyes and full lips. God, she was stunning. I dropped the bag I was working on and walked over to her. This was my time alone with her. What I planned for her was coming. Sure we spent nearly every waking moment together since I found out I was leaving but this was different. Something she wanted.

I climbed on the bed in front of her and cupped her face. I brought my lips slowly to hers and kissed her. I felt myself getting turned on. Her small arms wrapped around my neck and her hands tangled in my hair. She fell back onto the bed, bringing me with her. I smiled against her neck eventually we had to break the kiss and I kissed down her neck and back up again. I noticed, warily, that she wasn't pushing for more, like she usually did. Oh well, I figured I would just have to initiated it. Cause that's what I was going to give her. I wanted to be with her fully before I left for god knows how long. I broke apart from her so I could unzip her jacket and slide it off of her. Her hands lifted my shirt off and I followed suit but as soon as I did she froze.

"Edward," She gasped as I moved my hands over her exposed bare skin. "What are you doing?" She asked while she threw my hands off of her almost bare upper body.

"I want to be with you before I leave. I want…" I stopped when her hand covered my mouth.

"No." She said simply and I was utterly confused. Wasn't she the one trying to get into my pants and now she's saying no to it? What's going on? **(A/N: It's ok to feel like punching Edward because I do! He's just coming across so…JERKY! Like he feels…IDK! But I do want to give him a swift kick in the balls after writing this! Anyone with me?)**

"No?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"No." She said with force. "Edward I want to be with you, I really do. But not like this! You're leaving. I won't have sex with you. Not now. It would seem too much like a goodbye. Like 'Oh I'll never see you again so I'm gonna jump you bones!' Won't happen Edward Cullen." She said forcefully and I had to smile. That fire in her was part of the reasons I fell in love with her. Despite everything she's stubborn and strong willed and knows what she wants. Despite the rape, the shooting, the depression she has, and now me leaving she's still as lively as ever.

"I understand Bella." I told her as I got up off the bed. She pulled her shirt back on.

"Much better." She sighed happily. I just laughed. We spent the rest of our time together just being together. Hanging out. Being Edward and Bella. Then way before I would like it was time for me to leave.

***BPOV***

We loaded up in cars to head to the airport. I was in the car with Carlisle, Edward, and Esme. Holding Edwards hand tightly. All three of them were crying but I wouldn't. I had to be strong. I had to be. Edward had to do this. It was his dream and by god I wouldn't stand in the way of that. I couldn't. When we got to the air port we parked and climbed out of the car. We were all silent. Even Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. We stood around in a circle inside the airport. Just starring at Edward. I couldn't believe he was leaving. Leaving me. Leaving us. We might never see him again. A tear fell down my face and more followed. Before I knew it I was sobbing into Edwards's chest. He just let me cry into him. He was mumbling sweet nothings into my hair and I think I might have fallen more in love with him.

"Last boarding call for flight…" The intercom buzzed and it was Edwards's flight. He had to leave. He hugged the rest of our group and just paused in front of me. I took the reigns when I noticed his face was also tear stained. I pulled his head down by his hair and kissed him with all my might. We had to pull away so he could make his flight.

"My Bella." He muttered as he pulled away. He started walking away. He was giving his ticket when he turned around and his eyes met mine.

"I love you!" I called to him and he smiled his infamous crooked grin.

"I know but I love you more." He called back and got ushered into the plane. I fell to my knees, sobbing. It took two seconds for me to be pulled into my big brothers arms and I knew then that I wasn't alone and despite the fact that Edward was gone I would never be, truly, alone.

**(Oh I hope you like it! So, I'm an eternal optimist and a little bit of a feminist so this story might have some of my views thrown in. Like the sentence at the end. Sorry if you don't like it! I hope you do though! Um, I'm sick. It sucks! I was going to go to goodwill with my best friend and try on hideous dresses that we would NEVER wear today but I couldn't! Or I can't. Maybe, I still might be able to be it'll take A LOT of scheming! :D HA! So any of you watch/read Vampire Diaries? I do both! Did you like it if you did? Do any of you watch Supernatural? I DO! What did you think of it if you did? So if you want to see Bella's cheerleading outfit it'll be on my profile! It'll come back though…WITH JACOB! WOOT! Are you ready for the J/B ness? I AM! I can't wait to write it! Her falling in love with Jacob Black…*Sigh* I LOVE YOU!)**

**P.S. I hate the common cold. It's so common but you can't get rid of it. It SUCKS!**


	4. Intervention and Home Coming

**(CHEESE! The ending is PURE CHEESE! :D Look an update! Shocked? I'm just months late! I wanted this out in October! I lost inspiration though. Sorry. Updates will be slow because I'm so much more into One Tree Hill/Supernatural crossovers and Twilight/Supernatural crossovers. Dean Winchester = hottest man on earth! :D Um, I also got converted to team Jacob. Yeah…so writing a PRO Edward story is weird but I still love Edward I just hate Edward in New Moon! :D But I LOVE writing the Jacob scenes. It's fun! After I finish this I'll probably write a AH Jacob/Bella story! Um, yeah this is a rushed chapter. I don't like it but it's an update! That's good right? Reviews = love!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own if I did Edward probably would have never come back in New Moon. :D**

***BPOV***

It had been about a week since Edward Masen left me to go to some perfect boarding school in Europe. When he left I broke down and just cried and cried and cried. No one could get me to stop crying or just to do _something_. Because I wouldn't. I either just cried or stared off into space. Not even Alice could get me to be alive again. Only one person could, besides Edward. That person wanted to give me some time to grieve but I guess they got tired of waiting for me to come out of my ravine by myself. I was lying in bed listening to my lullaby on CD when Rosalie sauntered into my room. Pissed as hell.

"Fucking pathetic." She spat out when she looked at me. "You know I had you pegged as a fighter. 'My best friend is so strong!' Is what I always thought! I mean you were strong enough; you _are _strong enough to deal with getting raped and killing the guy but not a different guy leaving you? You're weak. Hell, you're weaker then weak! PATHETIC! I'm ashamed right now…" She stopped when I broke into tears. No one had made me cry. I started crying on my own accord not because of anything anyone else said. There were some hurtful things said at school too. But Rosalie, I couldn't handle her saying these things. Because I knew they were true. She was the only one with the guts to tell me them.

"Rose." I sobbed, which was another first because I hadn't said a word to anyone since Edward left. Sure, I knew I wasn't alone but it sometimes felt like that. And maybe in a way I wanted to be alone. Like 'I can't have Edward so I don't want anyone!' She was right, I was pathetic. Or I felt that way at the time. Rosalie pulled me into her arms.

"Oh baby." She cooed as I sobbed into her chest. "I know it hurts but everything will work out." I pulled back to look at her face. I saw concern written there.

"But what if he never comes back?" I whimpered.

"Then it wasn't meant to be and you'll find the guy your truly meant to be with." She stated simply.

"You really believe that?" She just smiled in response.

"Of course I do." I smiled a weak broken smile back at her. "Now you need to stop wallowing! Or I'll shoot you and put you out of your misery." She said happily and I took a moment to admire my best friend. I mean sure Alice was my best friend too but sometimes Rosalie too the cake for best friend. Although I did love both equally. Rose was passionate and fiery. You didn't mess with the people she loved or you died. She was crazy and wild and beautiful. She was going to be my sister one day. Without a doubt. Emmett was a retard if he let her go.

"I'm never playing Russian roulette with you." I quibbled and she laughed as she walked over and shut of my CD player.

"Funny but baby you should never play Russian roulette with anybody." That actually got me to laugh back and it was an actual laugh.

"Yeah but you would feel no remorse." I laughed out.

"Damn right now I would fee l remorse if _I didn't _get a blank." She turned and went into my closet.

"You actually wouldn't feel anything because you would be dead." I said logically and she emerged holding clothes.

"Lets not get technical." She scolded and we both laughed for a minute. Ah, Rosalie. Laughter felt so nice. "Now you need a bath."

"Are you saying I smell?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Yes. Now do as I say." I complied. I took the clothes from her and jumped into the bathroom. "AND MAKE IT A GOOD AND LONG BUBBLE BATH! I'LL TURN ON SOME GOOD MUSIC! UPBEAT!" She yelled through the door and I just laughed. I started running the bath and looked for some shampoo to put into the water to make it a bubble bath. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and smelled it. I always loved the smell. Now it just brought back memories.

_***Flashback***_

It was summer and I was lying in bed with Edward, at my house. He just stopped by! I was pleasantly surprised. I had just gotten out of the shower so my hair was wet. I was snuggling up against Edward and he started smelling my hair.

"What _are you doing_?" I asked amusement evident in my voice.

"Smelling your hair." I rolled my eyes.

"No shit! Why?" I shifted around in the bed so I was looking into his eyes.

"Because you smell like strawberries. I love your smell." He said with a smirk and I just had to kiss it off. So I did.

_***End of Flashback***_

I threw the shampoo against the wall as tears went streaming down my face. Rosalie came rushing through the door that I left unlocked. She looked at the exploded shampoo on the floor, the splashed pink gel, and my teary eyes. She avoided the shampoo mess and held me.

"Sweetie what is it?" She asked kindly.

"H-he…l-lo-loved the…the s-smell of s-str-straw-strawberry…s-shampoo…" I trailed off after stuttering out through my tears.

"Oh. That explains it." She mumbled and I let out a harsh, bitter laugh.

"Doesn't the fact that I'm a fucking emotional mess explain it? I swear Rose, I must be bi-polar or something!" I ranted like a crazy person.

"You might be." She said thoughtfully and I pulled back to glare at her. She smiled a little bit. "But I would do the same thing. Anger is better than nothing. And if the shampoo reminds you of the good times and your not ready for that maybe you should shake it up a little bit." She suggested.

"What do you mean?" I sniffled.

"Alice Cullen is one of your best friends! You have weird shampoo baskets lying around everywhere. Lets go find one. Or how about I go find one and you find some music you won't kill me for putting on." She cracked a smile but I couldn't return it. I just nodded and she sighed. I picked out some upbeat music and made a long playlist of it and she searched for other shampoo. Rose came back with something hidden behind her back.

"I couldn't find a basket thing, per say. But I found something I think you'll _love_. At first all I could find was this aromatherapy crap…" she went to go on but I interrupted her.

"Aromatherapy crap?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. I was hooking up my music in the bathroom.

"Yeah."

"For my hair?" Wow.

"Yeah…" She laughed.

"Wow."

"I thought so too."

"So, go on." I encouraged.

"I found Bath and Body Works brand voluminzing shampoo and conditioner in Mango Mandarin. It smells good. I think it'll be a good change." She held out two bottles but _still _had something behind her back.

"Ok hand em' here. I'll put some of the shampoo in to make bubbles." The water was still running. Oops! I had to adjust it.

"Not happening! I found other goodies!" She cooed and I sighed. "Your going to have a _great _bath. It'll be better than sex. Not that you would know. Wait, would you?" She asked seriously.

"No. He wanted to…but…I…" I couldn't explain it. What was I thinking? Now he might…no I couldn't think about it.

"I understand." She said softly. "It's your first time since you were raped. You don't want it to be a goodbye you want it to be more special." That really was how I felt.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"For being here for me. For not thinking I'm going crazy. For being my best friend." I told Rosalie, heartfelt.

"I'll always be here for you. I do think your going crazy but I excuse it. And I'm glad to be your best friend. Now lets get that bath run! With the yummy bath stuff I have here!" Rose actually pulled out a bag full of stuff. I didn't think it was a bag. She pulled out some Bath and Body Works brand, Warm Vanilla Sugar flavor. Rose said that the Orange flavor would smell good with the sugar flavor. I just wanted anything different from my Strawberry and Freesia scent. She brought some yummy candles too and other goodies but those were for later. I reminded myself to thank Alice for all of this. I was actually enjoying all the smelly goods. Rose left and I hopped into the hot bath. Soon my playlist started playing with _Seventeen Forever _by _Metro Station_ playing. I smiled and dunked my head under the water.

About an hour later I was done. I dried off and got ready. I used some lotion and other stuff that Rose brought me and then I was done. I put on sweat pants and a t-shirt and was done. I walked, carefully down the stairs, and saw Rose and Alice standing in the kitchen.

"Hey." I said nervously while playing with the towel that was around my head. Rose smirked at me and then Alice and Alice's eyes widened.

"It's alive!" Alice yelled excitedly. She got up and ran towards me, hugging me tightly. "I'm so glad your alive!"

"That makes one of us," I mumbled but both girls heard me.

"Actually two because I'm glad your alive," Rosalie said casually.

"Bella that's horrible!" Alice scolded.

"Hmm, how often _is _the truth horrible," I contemplated while walking over to the table where Rose was sitting.

"_You_ are turning into a cynic," Rosalie accused with a smile while pointing at me with a banana.

"_You_ are pointing at me with a banana. Why?" I questioned, baffled.

"Because bananas are yummy?" She said it like a question and I had to smile, how ever weak that smile was.

"Look it's a smile!" Alice jumped up and down.

"Is she on drugs?" I asked Rosalie.

"I never know with her," Rosalie admitted with a shrug then started eating her banana.

"Hey!" Alice protested and all three of us laughed. After that we sat in front of the T.V. watching horror movies and binging on ice cream. They wanted to watch romance movies but I just couldn't yet. I didn't have the strength. Some where during the fifth movie Jasper and Emmett walked in the house and froze when they saw me laughing at some really unbelievable part in the movie.

"What?" I snapped when they wouldn't stop starring at me. They put there hands up in the universal surrender motion and started backing up to the stairs.

"Nothing!" Emmett swore and ran up the stairs with Jasper but half way up they stopped.

"But it's good to have you back Bells," Jasper grinned and then they ran the rest of the way up. My two girls and I laughed my laugh weaker then the others.

"Lets go Spartans!" Alice yelled while waving around her pom poms.

"I thought we were the warriors?" I smirked.

"What, no! We're the Spartans!" Alice yelled while still watching the game which was close to over.

"Whatever you say all mighty captain!" I slowly back away while trying to hold in my laughter. We were the Spartans but it was fun getting on Alice's case. I hated cheerleading honestly but Alice and Rose wanted me to do it so I did. Worst idea ever.

"We are the Spartans right?" I heard Alice whisper to some random girl beside her. The girl nodded her head and Alice sent a glare my way. I lost it then and started laughing. Tanya joined in. We started talking after I joined the squad and I was ok with that because she wasn't a wannabe anymore.

"You get her so worked up!" Tanya laughed.

"Her punishment for making me join!" We were both going through the moves on auto-pilot almost.

"You didn't have to join you know," Tanya pointed out.

"I'm a people pleaser I guess,"

"Or a doormat,"

"Ouch that hurts slut,"

"Me? A slut? Never," Tanya denied.

"Sure, if you say so!" We both laughed until Alice glared and right after that Mike Newton scored the winning goal. Oh, yeah did I mention we were at the homecoming game? The fans started running onto the field to congratulate the winners and I joined them. Flinging myself into Jacob's arms as soon as I saw him.

"Oh hey Bella!" Jacob greeted as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks! Not that I don't like having you on me but people are starring," Jacob pointed out reluctantly.

"Let em'," we both smiled at each other.

"Have I told you how good you look in that cheerleading outfit?" Jacob asked/flirted.

"No but I'm getting the feeling that I look good?" I said coyly while jumping out of his arms.

"You look amazing,"

"I am amazing!"

"You are," he agreed.

"Bella! Time to pack up!" Alice called and I realized people were heading home.

"Coming!" I yelled back. "So, are you going to the dance tomorrow?"

"Are you?" Jacob countered.

"Yeah you should go!" I started walking away.

"See you tomorrow!" Jacob called after me and I smiled despite myself. I didn't even ketch Alice's glare though. She was glaring at Jacob.

"You can do this Bella. I know you can," Alice encouraged me in front of the school.

"I hope your right,"

"Are you ready girls?" Jasper asked us.

"So ready!" Alice squealed. She had been getting a lot better. I was sure she beat the beast called depression. But at times it seemed like she was overcompensating with her hyperness.

"Yeah, Homecoming, fun," I muttered sarcastically. You heard me right, Homecoming. Rose and Emmett were back at college and time had passed since I came out of my catatonic state. It was then homecoming and I knew being without her brother was hard on her so after excessive begging I finally gave in and decided to go to homecoming. It helped that I knew Jacob was coming. Granted he was probably just coming because I was.

"Do I look alright?" Alice asked me as Jasper handed our tickets to the ticket-collectors.

"You look awesome," I answered honestly. She was wearing a short purple satin dress, black sating evening gloves, black cat earrings, and a purple bracelet over one glove, black short boots, and was carrying a black lips purse. Her normally short spiky black hair was a cute curly mess and her make up was smoaky. She looked very Alice-like.

"Good! You look hot by the way!" Alice complimented me back and I just laughed it off. I did look good though. I was wearing a short but modest silver dress, a red ice cream cone necklace, red silk evening gloves, red earrings, and red converses. My make up was light and hair was scrunched.

"Thanks," we headed into the dance. Some pop song was blaring and Alice dragged Jasper off to dance. "Alone again," I muttered.

"Not exactly," Jacob said from behind me. I turned around quickly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You look nice!" I complimented when we pulled back.

"You do too, but what's up with the gloves?" Jake asked with a grin.

"Alice," I sighed and we both laughed. We just talked for the whole dance and I realized none of his other friends were there. "Where are your friends?"

"They didn't have a pretty girl rope them into coming," he teased while hitting my knee.

"Oh, Alice didn't get to them?" I joked and once again we both laughed. I laughed more with Jacob then I did with anyone since Edward left.

"Nope!" He grinned. "Hey, you don't look like your enjoying the dance so how about we get out of here?" Jacob suggested.

"Best idea I've heard in a while!" I grinned. "Let me text Ali."

_ "Jake and I are leaving. Have Fun! XOXO ~ Bella!" _I sent the text and grabbed Jacob's hand. We got in his car and started driving.

"Hey could you stop at my house so I can get out of this?" I asked with a small pout.

"How could I _ever _say no to that face?" He asked.

"You couldn't," I grinned and he shook his head. We pulled up in front of my house and we both went in. I saw a note from my dad.

_"At the Black's." _Was all it said. I showed it to Jacob.

"How about you get changed and then we go and hang out at my house. You're dad can take you home," Jacob suggested.

"Deal. I'll hurry," I ran up the stairs and went into my room. I put on a pair of jeans, an ACDC t-shirt, and a hoodie. Pulling off the earrings, necklace, and gloves. I ran back down the stairs. "I'm ready!" I called to Jacob.

"Good," he grinned and we headed for his car.

"…and then she was like 'you must like spinage'!" Jacob laughed and so did I.

"What the hell, Jake!?" I laughed at the story he just told me.

"Cougars are _scary!_"

"Not to mention you're jail-bait!" We both laughed even harder.

"Hey you're just as old as me!"

"I'm older," I bragged.

"Technically, but not really," he shrugged.

"BS!" I called to him.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Embry asked as he walked in the garage. It caused me to have a James flashback but I shook myself out of it quickly. _'Stop it Bella! He's dead! You killed him!' _I reminded myself.

"Bells, you okay?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine," I smiled.

"Yes you are," Quill remarked and Jacob hit him over the head.

"Hey don't kill the messenger!" Embry stood up for his friend.

"BELLA! We're leaving!" Charlie called.

"Hey I gotta go. Ketch ya, later!" I waved and started walking out of the kitchen.

"Bye, Bella!" All three chorused and I laughed. I loved my friends, they would get me through the rough patches in my life.

**(Review?)**


End file.
